Bo' Rai Cho
Summary Bo' Rai Cho is a character that originates from Outworld appearing an obese and drunken person, despite that he is an extremely skilled master of martial arts. His most notable students are Liu Kang, and Kung Lao, but has also trained Shujinko, Li Mei and even Sub-Zero in the current timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Bo' Rai Cho Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Outworlder Trainer Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Master Staff Wielder, Shockwave Generation, Fart Gas, Pressure Point Strikes, Fire Breath, Alcohol Intoxication, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Projectile Nullification Attack Potency: Large Building level '(Is the teacher of Kung Lao and Liu Kang and should be comparable to them. Trained Sub-Zero before he embarked on a mission to destroy the Cyber Lin Kuei. Easily defeated several Lin Kuei cyborgs who are comparable to Sektor and Cyrax) 'Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level '(Survived Cyrax's self destruct) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Tens of meters with tremors. Standard Equipment: His jojutsu, gourd and torch. Intelligence: Gifted (Competent general and one of the more knowledgeable figures in the verse; trained Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Shujinko and Li Mei; extremely skilled combatant) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Puke Puddle:' Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the ground, if his opponent stepped on the puddle, he/she would slide. *'Monkey Flips:' Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. *'Belly Bash:' Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward his opponent landing belly first crushing the opponent then bounces back. *'Earthquake:' Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor causing the arena to shake. *'Fart Cloud:' Bo' Rai Cho farts in the opponent's face, intoxicating them if it hits, allowing for a free hit. **'Crop Duster:' The move is executed faster and the fart lingers on the arena, which can be used as a trap, but will dissipate after a few seconds. Bo' Rai Cho may use one of his fire moves to ignite the lingering fart cloud to cause an explosion. *'Drunken Fist:' Bo' Rai Cho does a series of strikes to the opponent's body and finishes it off with a kick. *'Fire Spit: '''Bo' Rai Cho blows a flame out of his mouth. *'Up Fire Spit:' Bo' Rai Cho waves his arm upwards with a trail of fire following it, launching an opponent away from him. *'Ground Fire:' Bo' Rai Cho spits burning liquid on the ground, damaging the opponent if they stand on the flames. **'Ground Blaze:' Bo' Rai Cho will throw his flask at the ground following the burning liquid, causing a large explosion that launches opponents high up in the air. *'Drink: Bo' Rai Cho takes a sip out of his flask, causing him to become Drunk and giving him access to different moves. Can be levelled up to three times, increasing the strength of his special moves each time. Levelling up Drunk also makes his flask glow brighter, as well as altering his fighting stance, causing Bo' to become more tipsy with each increased level. If Bo' Rai Cho does not continue to drink within ten seconds of his last drink, he will vomit, leaving himself open to an attack. **'''Meditate: Bo' Rai Cho falls onto the ground, gaining access to different moves. Bo' Rai Cho can only perform this move while on Level 1 Drunk or above. Bo' may also perform Meditate through his sweep attack by holding down during it. ***'Keg Roll Away/Towards:' Bo' Rai Cho rolls away from or towards his opponent. ***'Tharm Strike:' Bo' Rai Cho strikes the opponent with his flask while rising. ***'Krazy Legs:' Bo' Rai Cho kicks the opponent's legs then strikes them with a rising flip, launching the opponent in the air for juggle combos. ***'Lay Back:' Bo' Rai Cho stays on the ground. **'Head Dive:' Bo' Rai Cho jumps at the opponent ramming his head. Bo' Rai Cho can only perform this move while on Level 1 Drunk or above. **'Spinning Fists: '''Bo' Rai Cho spins around with a series of punches. The number of punches performed during the move and the name of the move change depending on Bo' Rai Cho's Drunk Level. Bo' Rai Cho cannot perform this move while not Drunk. ***Level 1 '''Drunk' - Spinning Fists: Bo' Rai Cho spins around twice to knock his opponent away. ***Level 2 Drunk - Sloppy Slap: Bo' Rai Cho spins around three times to knock his opponent away. ***Level 3 Drunk - Lunging Fist: Bo' Rai Cho adds a lunging punch after spinning around thrice. **'Multi-Slap:' Bo' Rai Cho delivers a flurry of punches to the opponent's body. Bo' Rai Cho can only perform this move while on Level 2 Drunk or above. **'Spit Daze:' Bo' Rai Cho spits on his opponent. This move is replaced by Vomit Spray once Bo' Rai Cho reaches Level 3 Drunk. *'Flying Kick:' Bo' Rai Cho uses his cane to propel himself forwards to deliver two kicks to the opponent's torso. *'Spinning Kane:' Bo' Rai Cho spins his cane around in his hand, striking the opponent multiple times. This can also be used to destroy incoming projectiles. *'Kane Snag:' Bo' Rai Cho snaps his cane around the opponent's neck, bringing them closer to him. *'Kane Snap:' Bo' Rai Cho hits his opponent with a strike from below with his cane. *'Kane Flurry:' Bo' Rai Cho spins his cane around himself, striking the opponent multiple times to knock them to the ground. *'Low Kane:' Bo' Rai Cho snaps his cane on the opponent's feet, throwing them up in the air before slamming them back down on the ground. *'Fat Iron: '''Bo' Rai Cho performs his Throw, but he belly flops on the opponent hard enough that he flattens them into the ground. *'Hot Foot: Bo' Rai Cho blows a Ground Blaze at the opponent's feet, causing them to burn up into a pile of ash, which their flaming skull rests upon. *'Blowing Chunks: '''Bo' Rai Cho pukes on the opponent, causing them to throw up so much and hard, that their vomit contains blood, the puking cause mortal trauma and they drown in their own vomit. Bo' Rai Cho also joins in the puking party, chucking up his drink. *'Head On A Stick: 'Bo' Rai Cho kicks his cane at the opponent, removing their head. The severed head then slides off when Bo' Rai Cho retrieves the cane during the move's finishing motions. *'Drunk-Upuncture: '''Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the floor, which trips the opponent. After he laughs, he grabs them and jumps, dropping the opponent facefirst mid-air, destroying the skull. Bo' Rai Cho lands elbow first on their neck, snapping it in two. Finally, Bo' Rai Cho jumps once more, this time landing on their back, breaking it. Gallery File:Bo'Rai Cho_versus.png|Original Timeline Bo' Rai Cho. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Teachers Category:Vibration Users Category:Cane Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8